Confusion, Awkwardness, and a Death Star
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: The sequel to We Have Cookies. Problems occur aboard the second Death Star. Sequel planed, please read and reveiw!


Confusion, Awkwardness, and a Death Star

AN: Well, I decided that _We Have Cookies_ was so awesome it deserved a sequel. I hope you like this story. As always, it is a non slash parody. I am currently planning a sequel to this one, so keep checking my profile. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I suppose I'll get over it someday. But that day probably won't come for a while yet…

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader were in a turbovator together, and man was it awkward! Luke was handcuffed by the storm troopers when he surrendered, and wasn't allowed to take them off.

"Can I please take off the stun cuffs now? They itch!" Darth Vader would have rolled is eyes if he had been capable. Stupid Mufastar, stupid lava… He sighed. Oh great. His little brat was whining _again_. Force, he wished he hadn't told Luke that he was his father. And couldn't the child listen to his father!

"No you may not. I told you thousands of times, if you appear before your new master without restraints, I'll seem like a bad sith. If you ask one more time I will ground you. And just for asking, you are confined to your rooms for a week. No calling your friends either!" Vader smiled a bit. Maybe fatherhood wasn't so bad. Well, just as long as you grounded your kids often. It was nice to have plenty of control, and he needed to make up for twenty-three years without any. Heck, he didn't even know he had a kid for twenty-three years! Finally the awkward ride stopped. Father and son got off the elevator- sorry turbovator- and walked towards the Emperor Palpatine.

"You won't need those anymore." He rasped, sounding like he was easily ten thousand years old. As Luke's cuffs flew off, he turned a gloating smile to his father. Ha! That'll show him to make him wear handcuffs! Palpatine said some stuff, but none of them were listening to. Luke was looking out the window, watching the stars. Then he decided ah, what the heck. He spun and attacked the ugly old emperor. Unfortunately for him, Vader blocked it.

"Daaaad! What was that for?" Luke whined in the most annoying tone of voice Vader had ever heard. He didn't reply, and only continued to duel his son. The two fought for a bit, and then Luke tripped and fell off the catwalk he had jumped onto. Why on Coruscant did the emperor need a catwalk in his throne room? Vader pushed the thought aside for later, and went to go find his son. It was dark there, wherever they were. Another thing to wonder about: why the force was there a basement-like area in the throne room? Of course, he would think about that later. For now he had a fight to win. Or lose. You never know. It might even be a draw. Vader called out to his son. They talked a bit, and then Vader reached out with the force to find his kid. Luke was wondering whether or not he should tell Leia he was her brother.

"Sister?" Vader gasped out. Well, with the stupid mask he had on, it sounded like he was drawling the word out. He would have to get that fixed.

"So you have a sister. If you won't join us, maybe she will." Vader's musings were brought to a pause by Luke jumping out of the shadows at Vader, lightsaber drawn. Oh, crud… maybe he shouldn't have said that out loud…

Eventually the two were finished. Palpatine cackled something about killing Vader and joining him. Vader would have paled a bit, but he was already white. Of course, Luke _had _to be all noble and heroic. His reward was getting shot full of force lightning. Vader finally managed to stand up. He strolled over to his master and picked him up. Palpatine was promptly chucked down a reactor shaft. Anakin- he had changed back to Anakin at last- collapsed. Stupid force lightning! He and his son managed to drag themselves to Luke's X-wing. Vader quickly got rid of the funky black mask.

"Dad, don't go." Luke cried. Wow, tears were streaming down the poor kids face.

"Now…go… my son." He managed to spit out. "Don't worry; I'll show up as a force ghost on Endor soon." Luke smiled a bit at that. He threw Anakins body in his star fighter and flew off. Oh, Luke couldn't wait to see his daddy again!

The End!

Michelle: Well, I hope you guys liked it. I have evil plots for a sequel now, so I think I'll get a start on that!


End file.
